Just Like Old Times
by Magnus Glitter Bane Alec
Summary: The third one shot for All Alone. There really doesn't need to be any other description here other than Jace.


_And here is the next oneshot. Its really long and I really hope you like it. I tried my best but don't know if it's any good. So enjoy I guess._

Magnus swinged our intertwined hands making me laugh.

"Will you stop it?! " I asked feeling silly like this.

"Since its finally making you forget about all the staring people, no I won't. "

I rolled my eyes and pulled my hand out of his.

"Then I'll just need to walk alone." I teased walking a little in front of him.

"That's just not fair Alexander." He whined behind me.

I chuckled and offered my hand to him again because I miss the warmth of his touch.

He took it with a smile as we continued walking down the street, towards our loft.

I smiled loving the sound of that.

We continued walking in comfortable silence when Magnus's phone started buzzing.

He answered it, his face turning into a frown.

I looked at him questioningly but knew what was going on the second his face turned serious into an expression I learned quickly after I met him meant business.

I left him to talk in peace and just continued walking next to him.

He caught my eye and gave me a small apologetic smile mouthing 'I'm sorry'.

I just shook my head with a smile and squeezed his hand lightly showing him that I don't mind.

He returned the light pressure before concentrating on his phone again.

I dropped his hand and went ahead leaving him alone to talk.

I was lost in my thoughts but then stopped in shock at the sight of blond golden hair in front of me. I haven't seen him in more than a year but I can recognize those golden locks and muscled body anywhere.

And right now he is standing in front of our buildings front door.

"Jace?" I asked still not believing my eyes.

"Alec." He looked up from where he was standing, leaned onto a wall, with a smile.

"What-What are you-?" I couldn't even finish the question.

He laughed coming closer. "Well I'm here to scold my best friend for dropping off of the face of the earth without a word."

"Oh, sorry." I mumbled feeling awkward. "But how did you know I would be here?"

"Izzy finally gave in and told me." He said before adding. "That girl is hard to break."

"Yes, that sounds like her." I said with a smile.

"Yeah. But I was starting to doubt the information because I can't find your name on here." He looked towards the intercom.

I looked from it to Jace and furrowed my eyebrows. "How much did Izzy tell you?"

"Just the address." He answered looking confused.

I shook my head. "No. About me."

"Amm Nothing actually. I barely got out of her that you are fine and lived somewhere else but then moved here. And that's about it. Even though I asked almost every day to tell me something." He looked annoyed but then focused his attention back to me. "Why?"

"I-" I started but was startled when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped slightly.

As I looked to see who it is I caught a glance of Jace who was staring in shock at the person behind me.

I turned around and relaxed when I saw that it was Magnus.

"Sorry love." He gave me an apologetic smile before narrowing his eyes at Jace. "Who's that?"

"Oh that's Jace." I said with a small smile before turning slightly to Jace. "Jace this is Magnus." I Introduced them and they shook hands. Magnus not looking very pleased and Jace looking from me to Magnus thoughtfully and with furrowed eyebrows.

I cleared my throat feeling the awkward tension.

They let go and Magnus turned to me. "There is a missing person's case that I have to go take care of right away so I have to go." He said not looking happy about it.

"Its fine. Jace and I have some catching up to do anyway." I said glancing towards the blond boy that looked really confused. "And I have some explaining to do." I added before looking back at Magnus with a smile. "Come back soon though."

He smiled back. "I will."

And with that he kissed me. And not just a pack on the lips but a full out kiss. Prying my lips open with his tongue and holding me pressed against him.

After the kiss I was a little dazed with red cheeks but with a glance towards Jace and a smirk Magnus walked away. Throwing a quick 'Bye' and 'Nice to have met you' to Jace.

I turned to a shell shocked Jace with red cheeks.

I cleared my throat awkwardly before starting. "So…I have a lot of explaining to do don't I?"

He nodded still in shock.

I sighed. "Better get in." I said going to unlock the door.

"Is he- Are you-" He struggled behind me.

A part of me wanted to laugh because I have never seen Jace out of words like this. But the other part knew that the conversation to follow will be awkward as hell so I didn't feel like laughing anymore.

"Yeah sorry about that." I said opening the door, blush still in place. "He is kind of possessive."

"But…" He entered the hallway when I opened the door.

"And yes he is my boyfriend. That's why you couldn't find my name on there. This is technically his loft." I said walking up the stairs and not looking at him. There is no way I can tell him this while looking at him.

He was my crush for Angel's sake. I thought I loved him for years.

Only thinking about it made me blush again.

The rest of the way as we walked up to the loft we were both quiet. Just walking in uncomfortable silence.

Neither one of us spoke until we were in the loft and sitting on one of the couches. And even then it took time for Jace to speak because I as hell am not starting this. The good side was that he didn't look as shocked anymore.

"So…You're gay?" He asked simply.

I nodded slowly. "Does it bother you?" I asked anxiously.

"No, I'm just… Surprised that's all." He said and I sighed in relief. "Since when are you…?"

"I always was." I answered truthfully. "There isn't actually a starting point at this. It just is as it is."

He nodded looking at the floor thoughtfully.

"What is it?" I asked knowing there is wanting he wants to say but somewhat dreading the answer.

"Well I just…How could I not notice?" He looked at me again. "I'm your best friend. I should have at least suspected something."

I tensed. Thinking if I should tell him or not. But seeing his saddened eyes I decided to keep on with telling the truth.

"You couldn't have known." I said making him look at me questioningly. I sighed before continuing. "I hid it from you the most."

"Why? Did you really think it would change something between us? That I would look at you differently. Because I don't."

"Well yes of course I was afraid of that. And I'm glad it's not like that but the biggest reason was…Ihadacrushonyou." I said quickly and in one breath.

"What?" He looked taken aback.

"I found out I was gay when I met you and I had a big crush on you for years." I explained feeling a blush burn my cheeks lightly.

Cursing my pale skin I could see him going shell shocked again.

"So…You have a crush on me?"

"No. I had." I said quickly and a little too loudly. I lowered my tone to normal again. "I love Magnus now."

"Oh. Ok." He said and we were back to uncomfortable silence again.

"So…" I started just to break the silence. "You still with Clary?" I asked remembering the short redhead that I was extremely jealous at the time.

A smile spread over his face. "Yes. Were still going strong."

"Good." I said returning the smile and meaning it. He is really happy with her.

"So is this the reason why you moved?" He asked me suddenly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Magnus."

"Oh. No its not. I only met Magnus four months ago. I moved…" I trailed off deciding that this is where I draw the line. I don't want to tell him about the cutting. "Well let's just say my parents weren't happy when they found out about me."

"That explains their Who is Alec attitude."

"Yeah." I mumbled with a small smile thankful that this is going well.

My smile didn't last long because then Jace hit me on the shoulder.

"What was that for?" I asked with narrowed eyes, rubbing the spot where he hit.

"That's for not telling me any of this sooner and making me worry about you for a year." He said with arms crossed over his chest.

"Fine maybe I deserve that." I sighed. "But in my defense I wanted to start anew and forget about everything. Including you."

He looked hurt at my words. "So you don't want me in your life anymore?"

"No. I do. I'm getting better now. Magnus is helping and I did miss you ok. I would love for my best friend back."

"Good." He smiled leaning more onto the cushions. "Because your not getting rid of me that easily this time."

I laughed. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good." He said and we went back to silence but it was comfortable this time. "You still good with a bow?"

The question took me aback. "I actually haven't even thought about my bow since I moved." I admitted sheepishly.

"You what?!" He looked at me with slightly wide eyes. "Oh we need to change that. We're going to go and buy you a bow right now." He said getting up and pulling me with him.

"Jace we can't just go and buy a bow. Remember it took me a month to make my bow perfect after I bought it."

"Oh yeah. Well where is it now?" He asked.

"In my parents' house if they haven't gotten rid of it." I said wincing at the very thought.

The bow is just too perfect to lose. Now that he brought it up I really want to shoot again. My fingers were tingling from just thinking about it.

"Well then let's go get it." Jace said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?! Are you insane? I don't want to see my parents." I snapped at him.

"You won't." He said pulling me to the door. "Well sneak in."

I sighed and let him drag me out. Hoping that I'm not making a big mistake.

On the cab ride there I was tense while Jace looked as at ease as ever.

He took his phone out and called someone.

"Hey Izzy. I have a question." He said on the phone making me raise my eyebrow questioningly.

Why is he calling Izzy.

"Yes. Yes. Now listen. Are your parent's home?"

I could hear Izzy's confused voice from the phone.

"Just answer the question." Jace groaned and then smiled. "No? Great." He said and hanged up without as much as a goodbye.

"No one's home so it should be easy." He said with a smile but it still didn't help me relax. If anything his smile made me want to punch him.

When we got there, too soon for my taste-why are cabs suddenly driving faster?!-we carefully walked to the door and Jace unlocked it.

"Since when do you have a key?" I asked while he opened the door and put the key back into his pocket.

"Since fifth grade." He said nonchalantly before proceeding to get in.

After that all talking stopped and we walked through the big empty house as quietly as possible just in case.

"Where do you think it is?" He whispered to me when we passed the kitchen.

I thought about it. They would definitely clean out my room. Not leaving any evidence that I ever lived here which was visible even in the hallway as all the pictures where I was visible weren't there anymore. So our only chance is…

"The attic" I whispered back.

We both knew where that was since we almost every minute of our childhood playing up there so it didn't take us long to climb up and enter it.

I was the first one to go and I smiled widely at what I saw.

I was right. Everything that belonged to me was sitting here and covered in dust.

"Bullseye" I whispered with a grin.

When we were both up we started searching. Careful not to push something or let it fall.

"Found it." Jace exclaimed suddenly just as I was about to give up.

I looked to where he was standing only to find him holding a big gray sheet in one hand and grinning at not only my completely intact bow and arrows' but also all of my golden archery trophies.

My grin was mirroring his as I hurried to where Jace was standing and picked my bow as delicately as it was a newborn baby.

Jace laughed.

"Oh shut up." I mumbled looking it over. It was still as perfect as the day I left.

"I am never leaving you again." I whispered making Jace laugh again.

"Well now if you're done with your reunion we should get the rest of it and get going." He said making me snap out of it.

…

"I still don't understand why you brought the trophies." I said eyeing the bag that Jace was carrying over his shoulder.

"They are your achievements." He said simply. "You deserve to have them and not just let them rot on the attic."

I rolled my eyes and looked around. We were in a park.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked walking a little behind him. The bow and arrows' safely hanging over my back.

"Don't you remember?" He said quickly and stopped when we passed a few rows of trees.

"What am I-" I started but then cut myself off when I finally noticed where we are. "Oh."

It was our own piece of the park that we claimed when we were kids. Drawing circles on threes for target practice. Our initials everywhere. Everything was still here. Looking just as I last saw it.

"So you finally remembered." Jace said with a smile putting the bag on the floor. "I think it's about time you really get reunited with your bow." He said nodding towards one of the target practices. "You think you can still do it?" He teased.

"O you can bet on that." I smiled taking the bow and positioning an arrow. I breathe in and out a few times to calm my racing heart. "Tell you what." I took one last breath. "I'll even catch that fly"

"What fly?" Jace asked confused.

"That one." I said letting the arrow go. It flew through the air fast and deadly, hitting the bullseye and taking a fly on its way there.

"Wow." Jace said taking the bow out and looking at the fly awestruck before grinning up at me. "It's like not even a day passed by."

"Yeah." I grinned back drawing out another arrow.

"You still good with a knife?" I asked positioning the arrow. "I'm up to some one on one."

Jace's grin widened as he took a knife out of the belt that I knew he was wearing under his shirt. "I thought you'd never ask."

…

I have no idea how I ended up like this. I thought as I tried to push Jace off. Jace who was currently pinning me down to the floor.

After the park we went back to the loft. Talking about the old times on our way. But when we got here Jace teased that I am surely still bad at hand to hand combat making me argue that I'm not and never was.

He smirked and challenged me to prove it. And that somehow resulted in me being pinned like this to the floor half an hour later.

I didn't even care that some of my cuts hurt where he hit me. I just want to prove him wrong and beat the bastard.

"Had enough?" He asked a little breathlessly because up until now I got to him as much as he to me. Making a bruise that was already forming on his jaw.

"Bastard." Was my only answer as I struggled harder.

Neither one of us heard the door unlock nor anyone enter until there was Magnus hovering over us.

"Now this I didn't expect. Cheating on me darling?" He teased but I could sense that little flash of insecurity that he rarely got but I knew how to detect.

"Just a second Mags." I struggled trying to maneuver my body at just the right angle. Aha! I grinned gleefully making Jace look at me questioningly and unbelievingly. In a flash I turned us over so that now I was the one pinning him down.

"Ha!" I exclaimed not letting him struggled up. Even though he tried with all his might. "Say it." I commended.

He growled something that sounded a little like 'Never' and continued to struggle.

"Say it!" I commended again putting more weight onto him. Pressing him onto the floor even harder.

"Fine! Fine." He exclaimed finally giving up and stilling under me.

"Yes?"

"You are not as hopeless at hand to hand combat as I said you are." He said and I grinned getting off of him and falling on my back onto the floor immediately. "Thank you."

We continued lying on the floor and breathing hard for a few more minutes before Magnus spoke again. "So will anyone explain to me what was that all about. And while you're at it you can explain the bow on my couch too."

I blushed lightly and struggled to sit up. My body feeling sore and tired from all of this.

"Well Jace here" I nodded towards the blond boy that wasn't even trying to get up but rather decided to keep laying down instead. "Said that I'm bad at hand to hand combat. But the fact that he won more times than me doesn't mean that he's a lot better than me."

Jace grumbled from the flood not even opening his eyes.

"So you do this a lot?" Magnus asked when I was finally able to get up and sit on the couch next to him.

"Kind of." I admitted. "Since we were little we were always fascinated with fights and martial arts and basically whatever is competitive enough. Well actually more Jace than me. I just went with it." I shrugged.

Magnus raised his eyebrow at me. "Didn't take you as a valiant time."

"He's not really." I turned to the source of the voice. Meaning the now sitting Jace. "He was never fond of the hand to hand thing. He likes his bow better."

"So it's your bow?" Magnus asked.

"Yes." I said with a smile taking the object in my hands lovingly.

"He's the master of the bow. Just today after a year of not even holding a bow in his hands he hit a bullseye and even a fly at once. From his first try." Jace said making me blush. "I on the other hand don't like it. I'll rather keep to my knife."

Jace got up and stretched.

"Well I'm off." He said. "I'll see you soon ok."

"Ok. Bye." I smiled at him as he opened the door.

"Nice to meet you Magnus." He called as he stepped out.

"You too." Magnus called back just as the door closed.

I went back to my bow. Passing my fingers lightly over it. A feather like touch that was making me smile.

There was silence for one, two, three minutes.

I looked up at Magnus, not used to this.

What I saw took me by surprise.

He looked thoughtful and not at all happy. His smile gone as he silently looked into nothing.

"Magnus…" I poked his side lightly with the tip of my bow. He looked at me, startled out of his thoughts. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm just thinking." He said dismissively. Working up a smile.

But I could see through it and didn't let it go.

"Magnus you can tell me." I encouraged him trying to fight down my fast rising insecurities.

What if he finally decided to leave me? I thought against my struggle not to. No. I thought. He said that he won't do that. And I believe him. But why is he looking like that then. He isn't having stupid thoughts about me leaving him again is he?!

"It's just…" He finally started after a minute, avoiding my eyes. "Just now with Jace you looked so at ease. Happy"

"Of course I was. I haven't seen him in a year. It was nice to have a day like before." I put my bow down by the couch and turned fully to him, covering his hand with mine to encourage him to say what's on his mind.

"You will leave me." He said suddenly and I looked at him in disbelief.

I knew it.

"No. You know I won't." I said pulling him into my embrace but he still stayed tense.

"Yes you will. You love him. I know that from the book and every time you talk about him it's always fondly. And I just know you will decide that you want to be with him rather than me and leave."

I looked at him for a minute in silence before tightening my hold on him and resting my head on his shoulder leaving an openmouthed kiss there.

I sighed. "Magnus there is one big flaw in your theory."

"And that is?" He asked and I looked back up at him again.

"You used a present tense." I explained seriously making him look at me questioningly. I smiled before continuing, looking him straight in the eyes. "You said that I love Jace. But I don't. It's true that I thought I loved him in the past but I don't anymore. And you know what else?"

"What?" I could see a small smile on his lips as he asked.

I leaned towards him so that our lips were almost touching.

"I love you." I whispered. "I love you more than I ever loved anyone else. Always will. So you really need to stop thinking about me leaving because you are stuck with me."

He laughed. A smile back on his lips.

"Again you say it as if it's a bad thing." He murmured before leaning forwards that little distance that was left and pressing his lips to mine in a slow, sweet and loving kiss.

And in that moment we finally understood what the other was saying from the beginning.

Neither one of us was leaving and we were both incredibly happy for that. Pulling each other as close as possible but it still not feeling close enough.

The touches and I love you's and kissed that we shared that night didn't seem any different from the others.

But at the same time they did feel a little different because finally both of us let go and accepted the truth that we were to afraid too. That seemed too good to be true.

I love him and he loves me.

And there is no way that that will ever change.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_This one was a little brotherly love. Since I kind of cut Jace out of Alec's life in All Alone I started thinking how it would be if they reunite. And this is the result. It just felt weird to have one without the other. They are kind of a package deal don't you think. And since I couldn't write a chapter without sweet Malec moments there is the end. _

_I really hope you review._


End file.
